Love
by goth star
Summary: heart broken Yoh gose home and Hao has something to tell him
1. Chapter 1

Yoh walked nervously down the school corridor, the sweat was poring of of him. You see today was the day he would tell Anna he loved her. He had loved her for years but they had only ever been friends but he had growed to love her.

Yoh had asked Anna to meat him in his class room he'd tested her 'Anna can you meat me in my class room after school' Yoh reached his class room, he was a bucket of nerves. 'Ok Yoh calm down everything will be fine, everything will be....' Yoh was snapped from his thoughts, he could hear moaning coming from inside the room. "AHHHH AHHHH HORO AHHH" that was Anna's voice. Yoh opened the door just enough to see inside, in the room he saw his best friend Horo and Anna fucking. Yoh though he was going to be sick.

"hey A-anna yyou want t-to hea-r someth-ing fu-nny" Horo pants "Y-yeah wh-at is i-t" Anna panted "Asa-kura's in lo-ve with y-ou""haha what the hell, he's an idiot" Yoh could not take it any more so he ran, he ran till he got home and then he ran to the one person in the world he could talk to.

"YOH WHAT'S WRONG" Hao was startled when his brother suddenly burst into his room and flung himself over Hao, who was laying on his bed listening to music (Hao had skipped school so he had been there all day) "YOH COME ON CALM DOWN YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF" Yoh was sackingviolently with tears poring down his face. Hao was thankful that there parents were away or they'd be sticking there big noses in. "Yoh if you not going to calm down then can you move your elbow it's in my DICK" "S-s-sorry H-h-hao" Yoh said as he moved his elbow, but after he did this he went back to crying. 'well now's as good as any time' Hao leaned forward to Yoh, he cupped Yoh's tear stained face and kissed him. Yoh was shocked to say the least but to Hao's and Yoh's surprise he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth, Hao immediately but his tong in Yoh's mouth exploring every bit of Yoh. Eventually they had to break apart of air, the moment they did yoh snapped back pushed hao off and ran down the hall to his room wear he locked himself in. "Yoh" Hao whispered.

* * *

remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh rolled over to look at the clock on his bedside table 2:30am, he just couldn't sleep which was unusal for him normally he slept like a dead man. Yoh thought back to the last time he couldn't sleep like this, it had been when Hao had started to.....

"FUCK" Yoh screamed as he jumped and sprinted down to Hao's room.

The last time Yoh couldn't sleep was when Hao had started to cut himself, scratch that he nearly killed himself. Hao had fought with himself for month's to find thee right time to tell there parents he was gay

_Flashback_

Hao sat on the sofa staring at the floor, Yoh was in another being as quite as possible to hear what Hao was going to say (of course Hao had told Yoh ages ago)

Hao looked up at there mother Keiko who was reading her favorite magazine 'Realwomen'

"Eh.... m-mum..." Hao mumbled it was barley audible

Keiko looked up from her magazine, she wasn't sure he had said anything "Yes darling"

"Eh.... I'v got something to tell you" Hao was now looking at the wall his head turned away from his mother

'It's okay Hao I know you can do it' Yoh thought, it was hard enough for Hao to tell Yoh

Keiko looked worried at how nervous her son was "Hao are you in trouble or something because you know you can tell me anything"

Keiko got up and walked over to Hao sitting down next to him she held his hand.

Hao looked up in slight surprise and tears in his eyes "Anything"

"Anything" Keiko smiled as she wiped away a tear that slowly fell down Hao's face

"I-i like men" Hao said so fast she just couldn't hear him

"What?"

Hao took a breath to calm himself down "I'm gay"

Keiko look like she had just been slapped in the face but quickly recovered when she realized how scare of telling her he was, she pulled her son into a tight hug. and Hao began to cry

"It's okay Hao I love you no matter what and to be honest I've always really knowen"

_End flashback_

Of course there Mother had been fine with it. But there Father Mikihisa Asakura he hit the roof, he actually slapped Hao and screamed that he was disgusting. That night Hao tyred to kill himself and nearly every night after Hao had cut himself.

Yoh stopped outside Hao's room and knocked on the door

"Hao" no answer "Hao" still no answer

Yoh took a breath and opened the door. Hao wasn't there Yoh walked ver to his bed and seen a note on the table

"Gone to Silva's"

Yoh breathed a sigh of relief


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry my computer is broken won't be updating till after New Year

Very sorry I will try my best to update fast when computer is back.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for being patient (I was ripping my hair out lol) put I have JUST gotten my computer back.

I've had a couple of messages from some people and I would appreciate it if you would read this.

I just want to say that I'm dyslexic and have a lot of trouble understanding what I'm writing, I mean getting the story from my head too writing it down. and I love writing fanfic's and it's given me so much confidence, I'm so sorry if I have ruined your enjoyment of these fic for my stupidity.

I will try so so so hard to update by the end of the week.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody!! (brick thrown in me direction) I'm so sorry i know it's been ages and well there's no excuse so on with the story!!!!

* * *

Yoh sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast cereal lazily wiping the sleep out for his eyes.

'No damned oranges that should be against the law' He thought to himself, bored and still hungry Yoh decided to listen to some music and singing very out of tune with soul bob.

After about five or six minutes of terrible singing Yoh saw the kitchen door opening and Hao walked in

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in" Yoh teased Hao "What time do you call this then huh"

"I call it ten thirty am, have you just got out of bed?"

"Where did you go then?" Yoh had forgot about the note Hao had left.

"Silva's you idiot" Hao was annoyed now

"What on earth where you two doing at two thirty in the morning"

Hao raised an elegant eyebrow and laughed slightly "do you really want details?"

"YES" then it hit Yoh "wait NO, not at all"

Here both twines burst in to laughter. Hao sat next to his brother who looked like he was just about have a kitten. Once Yoh had finally calmed down he looked at his brother and an evil grin spread wide across Yoh's face

"Wha.." Hao couldn't Finnish what he was saying as Yoh tackled him to the ground

"What are you doing?!" Hao shouted to his brother.

"Well whats this!" Yoh laughed as he pulled down Hao's shirt, to revel a giant love bit. Hao's face went scarlet as Yoh burst out laughing again.

"Shut it" Hao pushed his brother off of him "Just shut up. ok"

Hao didn't look at his brother as he stood up and walked out the room and in to the living room, Hao walked over to the couch and sat on the arm of it. Yoh looked at Hao with concern.

"Hao is everything fine with you and Silva" Sitting down next to his brother.

"Silva is going home to get marries to that girl his family arranged for him" Hao said looking at the floor to avoid Yoh at all costs. Yoh understood exactly what Hao meant.

Flashback.

_"Hao I'm so happy for you, I haven't see you smile like that in a long time" Yoh beamed at his brother. "So tell me everything about him, I want to know everything about Silva if he's made you this happy" Yoh flung himself down on the bed next to his brother on his bed._

_Hao smiled again at Yoh who had his cartoon like grin even bigger than usual._

_"Ok" Hao laughed "well in case you ever meet him you should know theirs a bit of an age difference"_

_" By how much a year? two?"_

_"oh not much.. ten"_

_"TEN, TEN good gods Hao you aim small do you. R__ight ok what else" Yoh elbowed Hao in the rib's "Come on we haven't got all night, tell me"_

_"well he's a rich family of Native American business owners, he's learning the family business from the bottom and working his way up...."_

_"Like dad tried when we nearly tanked the company?"_

_"Exactly.. but now he's working in the PATCH cafe, You know that place I always went to when I was depressed" Hao sighed remembering those sad day's. "Something else you should know this will defiantly never last, cause he's engaged to a girl from another rich family it's all been arranged by his family for about a year from now."_

_"Are you okay with that?" Yoh asked quitly "That's a pretty shit deal"_

* * *

SO tell me what you think and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. But I might not be updating for a while as I have exams and REALLY need to study. See ya guy's.


End file.
